nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elevator
Elevators are a utility on the maps "Five" and Die Rise. "Five" The first elevator players are able to use is on the same level as the players spawn, and leads to the second level of the war room. This elevator is very small, with barely enough room for all 4 players. It is elegant, featuring polished wood walls and a marble ceiling with several plaques that serve only for aesthetics and humor. Because of it's small nature, there's only 1 entrance. The other elevator is located at the bottom of the war room. Unlike the first, this elevator is much bigger, all 4 players and dozens of zombies can easily fit in. It resembles a very large cargo elevator. Also unlike the first elevator, this one has 2 entrances. The first being the main door, and the second being a barrier where zombies can break in. The entrances face different directions at different levels. On both elevators, players can call the elevator if it is not on the same floor as them. Also, players can use this method for free rides if the players are on separate floors which allows players to save money and work together. Camping in elevators is an extremely popular method, as players can hold off in the elevator until things start to get hectic, where a player can take the elevator up or down as short break to allow reloading, reviving of any downed players, or to simply let the suspense of a nerve-wracking close call die down. Elevators are overall more reliable than teleporters in Five, as they can be camped in, used for short relief, and are more predictable than the teleporters, which take time to memorize the locations they're connected to. But if used foolishly, the elevators can also lock the players in an inescapable corner. Players can also misuse the elevator by using it when other players aren't in it, thus leaving them behind to be killed. Elevators are a lot like the zipline for these reasons, as both can be camped on and used for quick escapes. There is also a rare glitch on the elevator on the first floor. If a zombie manages to walk in when going down and you are attacked, your character will start to look up, making it hard to kill the zombie unless a Winter's Howl/Fury are equipped. The elevator cannot be used during the thief round. Players will get the "115 access denied" message when attempting to use it. Die Rise This is the second Nazi Zombies map to feature only one usable elevator in the starting room. While the player uses the elevator in the starting room while going down it, they will see the unobtainable perk PhD Flopper. There are also elevators with the perks but cannot be used. However, the player can get on those elevators to go up and down between floors. The players must be very careful while using the elevators with the perks, because sometimes the players may not know when the elevator is at the last floor at the top of the building and it will kill them. Another thing to watch out for is the zombies. Zombies also have the abiltiy to go on elevators, only if it stops on the floor the zombies are on. There are also logos on the roof of the elevators containing the perks. Those are used to do the easter egg on Die Rise. Trivia * If a player or a horde of zombies stand in the doorway of the elevator, it cannot be used. Displaying the message "Elevators doors blocked" upon used. * Upon used, and a zombie is still inside, it will either stop in it's tracks, waving his head around or continue attacking the players. * Power-ups will float up or down when the elevator is used. * This sometimes applies to dead zombies too * There have been some cases of extreme lag where you clip through the Elevator and go into the shaft. * If a player jumps on a teammate when going down, they can glitch out of the elevator, making them invincible but also incapable of killing any zombies. * Players can dodge the cost of the elevator by having one player call the elevator while other players are in it on another floor. * Sometimes there is a glitch where the player has enough to buy the elevator but the player mentions that he doesn't have enough. This glitch has not yet been fixed.